The One Where Everything Changes
by hayleywilsonn
Summary: Monica and Chandler divorce, but the only person that actually knows why is Chandler. Chandler wants Monica back so bad, but he knows that he can't. When Monica figures out that Chandler and Phoebe are seeing each other, she begins plotting a plan to get rid of her. When Joey and Rachel realize the plan they have to run around town trying to find them before anything happens.


The one where everything changes.

"Monica, I swear I did not cheat on you with Phoebe," screamed Chandler.

"Then explain why you want to be with her so bad? What is so bad about me?" screamed Monica.

Chandler had a blank stare on his face. Monica wondered what was going through his mind. Does he actually want her? Thought Monica. What did I do to make him not love me anymore? But the truth was, Chandler did love her, he was just being blackmailed by someone

"Joey!" Screamed Rachel.

In a slow and relaxed voice, Joey asked "What's up, Babe?"

"Chandler when on a date with Phoebe and Mon is having a hard time dealing with it. So we are going to go get some coffee and just talk to help her relax," exclaimed Rachel.

"That's a good idea. Chandler and I'll go talk with too," Joey exclaims.

Monica and Rachel arrive to Central Park Coffee shop. Not even ten minutes later Chandler and Joey walk in as well. Joey was so oblivious to the fact that Monica and Rachel were even there or going to be there.

While Monica was in the bathroom and when Chandler was ordering coffee, Rachel quickly stood up and angrily asked Joey "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I told you Chandler and I were going to talk too!" exclaimed Joey.

"Joey. I told you we were coming to get coffee, where did you think we were going to go?"

"Look there are many other places you could have went," Joey pauses while Rachel just looks at him, "okay we will leave. Chandler, we got to go!"

Quickly Joey grabbed Chandler and started walking away and Monica came out of the bathroom. Both just stopped and stared for a minute. Chandler thought she looked as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing her black tank top and red skirt, the exact outfit she was wearing when they proposed. He had flashbacks, just like he assumed she did. He had tears in his eyes, and instantly wanted her back. Although, he knew that he couldn't. He walked away without saying a word to her, wishing he could.

When Monica came out of the bathroom, her heart instantly dropped. She felt so much weight on her body. She wanted to run up to him and kiss him and tell him how much she missed him because she knew he was missing her, but she remained silent. She was about to say something, but he turned his head and began leaving. Monica looked at Rachel and fell apart. Rachel felt guilty for bringing her there so she brought Monica back to the house where she knew she wouldn't run into Chandler or anyone. 

The next day Rachel went to work and Monica was home in bed surrounded by pictures of her and Chandler and began to freak out. She started planning a way to get him back, but the only way to do that was to get Phoebe out of the picture. Monica put her plan up in the guest bedroom where she figured no one would go. Later the next week Monica was out on a "date" and so were Joey and Rachel. Well since Rachel and Joey came home before Monica, they decided they wanted to do something a little fun. When Rachel went to the restroom, Joey went to grab a present he hid in the guestroom a while ago.

"Rachel!" Screamed Joey.

"What? Why are you yelling at me?" Asked Rachel

"You are not going to believe this, Monica is trying to kill Phoebe," cried Joey.

"What! Joey don't say stuff like..." Rachel walked in the room and stopped. "Oh my God, you're right. What are we supposed to do?"

"We should probably talk with Monica," suggested Joey.

"You are right. Let's go find her," said Rachel.

The guy Monica was supposed to be on a date with was Chandler. She told Rachel and Joey they were just going to talk about divorce papers and it wasn't an actual date. Quickly Joey called Chandler to find out where Monica was.

"Chandler, are you with Monica?" Joey asked frightened.

"No?" Chandler asked confused, "Phoebe told me they were going to get lunch because Monica wanted to apologize for freaking out on her the other day."

Joey looked at Rachel and said "we have to go find them" and hung up. But the only person that actually knew where they were at was Chandler.

"Joey, call him back and ask where they were going to have lunch at," screamed Rachel.

"Oh yeah."

Joey calls Chandler and figures out that Phoebe said they went to Central Park coffee shop and then were going to the club downtown. But Joey and Rachel had no idea which one. Finally, after going to 4 other clubs, they see Monica and Phoebe walking down the street. Joey and Rachel come running up to them.

"MONICA! PHOEBE!" yells Rachel.

Both look back, frightened because they weren't sure who it was exactly and were confused on why their names were being yelled.

"Monica, … can … I … talk to you … for a minute?" asks Rachel with every breath she has left.

"Sure… what are you doing here?"

"Joey and I saw something in the guest bedroom today. We wanted..."

"Don't say anything more," states Monica "that was a mistake. I thought there had to be a reason Chandler just up and left me and didn't want to be with me. So I thought I would figure it out by studying Phoebe and I thought if I just could just get rid of her, everything would go back to the way it was. But I wouldn't be happy knowing I hurt Chandler and I that I lost one of my best friends. I just want Chandler to be happy and if I am not one of the reasons he is happy, then I guess I will just have to stay out of his life."

After that Rachel didn't say anything, she just walked away. Monica, Joey and Phoebe were all confused as to where she was going. Monica figured she was going to see Chandler, but she wasn't sure as to what she would say to him, but hopefully it would get him to come back to her. Rachel wasn't really sure was she was going to say either, but she needed to understand what was going on.

On her way to see Chandler, Rachel came up with many questions to ask Chandler, many things to say to him, and many ways to yell at him but she didn't know what was the best way to go about the situation. All she wanted was answers, so she was going to get them… one way or another.

*knock knock*

"Chandler, open up it's Rachel," said Rachel calmly.

"Hey, did you not find Monica and Phoebe?" asked Chandler.

"No, we did, but that is not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? It's almost midnight."

"She loves you unconditionally, she was happy with you, everything she did and does is for you and your happiness. What about her is not enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" asks Chandler shyly because he really does know what she means.

"What do I mean? What I mean is, you had a wife that was forever grateful for you and was so amazing to you and you just threw it all away for one of her best friends… how could you do that to Monica? I know you still love her, I saw the way you looked at her in the café," exclaimed Rachel.

"Rachel," he paused for a moment before answering, "I don't know how to answer that. I did love her but…"

Rachel interrupted, "what is it?"

Rachel looks down at the table and sees a yellow envelope with a picture underneath it but she can't make it out. As Chandler begins to say another lie, she picks the envelope up and sees the picture of Monica, naked and a letter behind it. She didn't get to read it because Chandler ripped it out of her hands before she had a chance. But she knew what was going on.

"You didn't take that picture, did you?" asked Rachel.

Chandler doesn't say anything, he just looks down at the picture. "Can you go, Rach," tears begin to start as Chandler says this. "I can't talk about it yet. Just give me some more time, she will forgive me, I know she will… she will… she has to. I am doing it all for her."

"Chandler, what is going on? You can talk to me," stated Rachel.

"I can't talk to anyone right now. It will ruin everything," sobbed Chandler.

"If you can't talk about it, let me read about it," Rachel says as she grabs the papers in his hand.

Chandler slowly let's go of the papers and allows Rachel to take them from him. He sobs even more because finally someone understands why he is doing this and all he wants to do is be a good person and to protect Monica from this evil person.

The Letter:

 _Dear Chandler,_

 _I am sending you this pictures because it is time for you to get a taste of your own medicine. I don't know if you remember me… it's Smelly Shelly from high school… the girl you threw in the garbage bin everyday with all of your buddies! Yeah, ring a bell? Well, you ruined my life back then, now it's time for me to ruin yours. If you don't follow my 4 simple rules, I will make sure these pictures of Monica are up on every billboard around town. Do you know what that means? She won't have a job anymore and when she tries to get a different one she won't be getting one. This ruins your life too because you'll be the guy married to her, so you won't have a job either._

 _Here are the rules._

 _TELL NOBODY ABOUT THIS!_

 _Each month you owe me $500 cash to the address on the envelope._

 _Divorce Monica immediately and make sure she doesn't think you love her any more_

 _Lastly, date her best friend, so you hurt her even more_.

 _Thanks for making my life a living hell. Can't wait to see how you handle it when your life is._

After Rachel reads this she looks up to Chandler feeling pity for him. This angers Chandler and he screams, "DO NOT SAY A WORD! I WILL HANDLE ALL OF THIS!"

Next thing you know there is a knock on the door.

"Chandler, it's Monica."

 _What will happen next? Is Chandler going to tell Monica the truth and try to get back together with her or is he going to keep complying with Smelly Shelly to protect her?_


End file.
